


NSFW Alphabet: Darth Maul

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, Amputation, Disability, Don't think too hard about the realities of a lower body amputation, F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Touch-Starved, as a treat, writer can have a little more self-indulgent Maul fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: What it says on the tin. NSFW Alphabet for Darth Maul as I write him in my storyA Mascot Riding On The Wind Horses
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	NSFW Alphabet: Darth Maul

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be your Maul. But it's the Maul I'm writing in [A Mascot Riding On The Wind Horses ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672857) where he (re)discovers orgasms through the magic of head massage. He also figures out what it's like to have a partner he cares about - Dunèth, a former slave.

Keeping in mind that I'm writing him while he's still figuring out what sexuality even means for him post-amputation, at the same time as he figures out what it means to have a partner he cares about. 

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

This is completely new to him and so rather a shock, but he gets.. Cuddly? After? He's never really had sex with somebody he wanted to let his guard down with, let alone cuddle, so maybe he always was like this and just never had the chance to discover it. Or maybe it's the different kind of orgasm he experiences now that makes him feel more connected to his partner, and he doesn't really want to break that connection yet. He just wants to hold her close after they've come and doze off together. 

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

I think probably his hands. He enjoys seeing and feeling the sensations he can give her with his hands. For his partner I think he really enjoys touching Dunèth's head—the clipped hair feels very nice, and she melts into his touch. And once they get to that point, her thighs. 

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Not really relevant anymore! I think maybe he'd occasionally have dreams of coming inside of her though, something about the intensity and intimacy of being that close. 

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Not dirty, but a little selfish: Maul secretly enjoys when it's cold enough that she'll hurry into bed and press up close. It feels good to be needed that way. 

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

I don't think his life ever had space for gaining a lot of experience, and I don't think he's ever really had a partner. Before the amputation he probably indulged in pleasurehouses occasionally or with somebody similarly out for their own pleasure. The force is a handy cheat though—he can feel what Dunèth feels, so it's not hard to find the right things to do. 

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Tossup between her in his lap, rubbing his head, while she's riding his fingers - and his head between her legs, eating her out while she rubs his horns. 

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He smiles sometimes. So, there's that. But definitely not goofy

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Not really relevant anymore. But I think Zabrak are hairless anyway?

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Maul's… intense. He probably fucked like a demon, back when he could. Now he can't express that intensity physically, all that energy goes into a kind of mind-melding mental closeness and really intense kissing. It's… a lot. He holds back for Dunèth, tries to tone it down especially at first when it's all new and she's skittish. At some point though he probably will crush her close against him and press her forehead against hers and get his presence so close in the force that neither of them can tell where they ends and the other begins. 

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Not really a thing for him anymore and it is _very_ frustrating. He can rub his own horn bases but it's like tickling yourself, it doesn't really work. Much as he likes what he does together with Dunèth, he hates being dependent on her for his pleasure. 

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Maul likes control. He's pretty dominant, would enjoy tying up a willing partner, hurt them, use them, make them beg. None of that is an option with Dunèth—he's not going near anything that might remind her of her time as a slave. And he doesn't fully trust that she wouldn't say yes to please him rather than because she wanted it. 

(Serving and pleasing are so snarled up in Dunèth's head with a feeling of safety, even she couldn't say if she'd be enjoying it)

So the only way this gets any expression is with the way he likes to make her _say_ what she wants. That started with simply making sure he wasn't going faster than she was ready for, with making consent obvious and clear. But it's also exciting to tease her with something until she's desperate enough to overcome her inhibitions about asking for things. She gets all squirmy and flushed about it, and he is very into that. Then when she finally does ask, he instantly rewards her by doing it. 

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

A locked room with a bed. Gotta be able to properly let his guard down.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

I don't know if Maul still gets urges in the same way he used to. Probably not. It's probably more a look from her that inspires him to want. A shy little smile only for him. The way she rubs the back of her head. The way she'll sit next to him _just_ out of touch, some field of tension between them slowly charging until he _has_ to close the distance. 

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Dunèth is bad at saying no. Very bad. If they could have ordinary PiV sex she'd 100% be the person to think 'I can stand it until he comes' even if something didn't feel good anymore. Since most of the time Maul literally can't enjoy something if she isn't, that's a little less of a problem. 

Maul would say no to talking/fantasising about his dick. He enjoyed it when he had it. He hates not having it anymore, and he doesn't want to think about it during sex. 

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Did not used to care for it. Is way into it now. It helps that he gets sensation feedback. Maul misses the simple, concrete stimulation he could get from touching his dick—all the pleasure his body can feel now is much more diffuse and dependent on somebody else. Giving her head and riding along on the sensations is the closest he can get to that direct touch-feel connection. 

Sometimes he's TOO into it and forgets it's about her (or should be) more than about him. 

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Maul used to, as mentioned, fuck like a demon. He misses it sometimes, that physicality. But there isn't really a pace to how they have sex now. 

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Slow by the nature of how they have sex. The head stimulation takes a while to build up sensation and Dunèth needs a gradual warm up. Better reserve alll evening. 

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

I think they experiment, but not in a risky way. Just trying out what he can feel and what she enjoys and how they can make each other feel good. 

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

There's no physical limitation, so in theory they could go a long time. But it already takes fairly long to build up to an orgasm, and if Maul manages to make a feedback loop out of the sensations that kind of knocks both of them flat, and they don't particularly feel the need to keep going after one time usually

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Maul has considered a metal.. attachment. But Dunèth hasn't shown much interest in penetration beyond an occasional finger. Maul thinks he could only get enjoyment out of fucking her with something like that if she was enjoying it enough that he could ride on the sensation feedback. Without her absolutely loving it, it would just feel.. sad. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Dunèth loves it, giving and getting. Maul hated it… kind of still hates-loves being the subject of it. He's not patient, he doesn't enjoy frustration, and he will _die_ before he begs. But she's right that the pleasure is more intense if you've been yearning for it, and he likes that she enjoys teasing him. 

He has realised the merits of teasing her, that it can be a way of being in control, and he enjoys the effects of making her wait and then finally indulging. 

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Quiet, both of them. Maul likes it when she's sitting in his lap, because he can muffle a groan into her neck. Dunèth makes tiny little whimper sounds and hides her face. He really _really_ likes it when she pulls his hand against her mouth so she can moan against his palm.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Maul perversely loves it when Dunèth does something that's NOT for his pleasure. Warms her icy hands on his chest, thoughtlessly scratches her arm on his horn, teases him because she likes it even though he doesn't, steals the blankets, pokes him awake when he snores, casually takes a swig from his drink. 

All of it is proof that she's not worried about displeasing him. That she doesn't see him as her master, and that the things she _does_ do to please him, are because she likes doing them for him. It makes him a weird kind of proud that he doesn't entirely understand. 

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

A whole lotta metal. He still doesn't like being seen without pants, the join between flesh and metal is ugly and tender. It makes him feel vulnerable. While he doesn't pretend he still has his legs, he doesn't particularly want to be confronted with the lack of them either. Especially during sexy times. He knows damn well that Dunèth is aware of his cybernetics, but something about her actually _seeing_ them, especially the hips and the join, would make it.. realer, somehow. More of a Thing. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Probably lower than before, and less of the physical urge. But a couple times a week is nice. 

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Maul doesn't have the post-orgasm conk-out thing he might have had if he was still coming the regular way (he doesn't know, he never had sex with anybody he would have allowed himself to relax with post-sex). He does get languid and cuddly, which Dunèth loves. Sometimes they'll talk a little, in that intimate little bubble as they're curled up together. Since they mostly do it in the evening anyway, falling asleep together after is just a nice aspect of it. 


End file.
